Special Bond
by kitkat1233
Summary: Regional's are upon us and Quinn goes into Labour! I know this is a crappy summary. I ask you read the story before you judge!
1. Regionals

AN – This is my first every fan fiction so please comment and tell me what you think.

Let me know if after you read this there are any suggestions you may have for me.

ANx2 – I got the idea for this fan fiction story from another Quinn Jesses story. Sorry in advance if a few things are similar... but I will try my best to keep this story as unique as possible.

Disclaimer – I don't own any related to the Glee

* * *

Regional's have finally come, the day is upon us and everyone in New Directions is getting really excited to go on stage. The whole team has just made it to the theatre downtown.

While everyone is talking and gearing up for their big performance Quinn is not feeling very well, but doesn't let on how she feels. She doesn't want to let the team down, they have worked so hard to get to the place they are at now.

Over in the practice room Vocal Adrenalin is waiting to go on stage next. Jesse is going crazy he just wants the performance to be over already. Everyone else is warming up and he is pacing back and forth across the room.

Quinn has to get away from her team for a little bit. She needs to see someone before they go on stage. She leaves her team and heads over to the practice room. Quinn is lucky Jesse is the first one to see her.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" he asks her. He is happy to see her, but at the same time confused why she is not with New Direction.

"I needed to see you before you went on stage. I wanted to tell you how much I love you and to just say good luck out there today. Not that you need any luck you are going to be great out there" she tells him then give him a great big kiss on the lips. He returns it with so much passion.

Quinn and Jesse have now been dating for a while, started out as a friendship but then grew into so much more than that. It all started after Jesse and the other members of Vocal Adrenalin egged Rachel. Quinn went to confront Jesse at his school the following day after glee practice.

_Flashback_

"_Jesse St. James!" Quinn hollered as she walked into the choir room at Carmel High._

"_Quinn what are you doing here?" Jesse asked as he covered her mouth so no one else would know she was around. Then he lets go of her mouth so she could talk._

"_I have to ask you what made you so crazy that you would egg Rachel"_

"_Well you see..."  
"I don't really see, but go on."_

"_I was never in really in love with Rachel."_

"_So you were using her to get wreak our team"_

"_Not quite,"_

"_Well what would you call it"_

"_If you stop interrupting me I can tell you the whole story. Anyway, where was I? Oh ya, I was not in Love with Rachel. I was sent to your school to help Ms. Corcoran; she wanted me to make Rachel and her meet. She was not able to contact her till Rachel was 18 year old. Rachel had to be the first on to make a move. The truth is I started to have feels for Rachel when I agreed to do this for Ms. Corcoran, but then I met you.-"_

"_What do I have to do with this?"_

"_Well if you let me finish I will tell you. You are like no other girl I have ever met. As I was in your glee club I started to have feeling for you. My heart would jump every time we were in the same room together. I knew I couldn't stay with Rachel having feelings for someone else."_

"_That gave you the right to egg her?" she asked very confused._

"_Ok ok I went about it the wrong way. Your club was mad at me for leaving and my club didn't like me very much, but I knew I had to do something to make at least one team be on my side again. I am so very sorry I hurt Rachel. I just knew that if we stay together I would have hurt her in the long run. I am just very upset that I hurt you so much too. You are the one I care about." He walked close to her. 'Will you ever be able to forgive me Quinn?" It looked like he was going to cry. _

"_I don't really know if I can." She said just as his lips kissed hers. She did not back away for a seconds._

"_Ok, I have a confession, I have been falling for you too. I was so jealous of you and Rachel. I came over here today to let you know how much of a jerk I thought you were. But to hear that you only broke up with Rachel because you loved someone else, make me happy a little, especially because that someone is me. The way you went about it was all wrong but I think I can forgive you if you go and tell Rachel you are sorry. Can you do that for me?"_

"_I can if you will come back and we can continue to hang out." Jesse tells her back._

_The next day Jesses apologized for everything he did to Rachel and he and Quinn continued to hang out eventually deciding to become an exclusive couple. But no one else knows about it. They would meet after school each day at one of the choir rooms when everyone else had gone home. They have talked and said someday after regional's they would let everyone else know._

_End flashback_

Jesse broke away for the kiss first so he could tell her "I love you too Quinn"

"Vocal Adrenalin we are all needed back stage" Ms. Corcoran yells at them.

"I got to go, but I will see you after regional's is over bye." Jesses tells her then he plants a kiss on her head before running out of the room. Quinn starts to feel a pain in her stomach. She ignores it knowing that her team will be performing right after Jesse and his team come off that stage. Her team now files into the practice room awaiting their turn on stage.

``Everyone listen up... I just want to say no matter what happens today, I want you to know that I am very proud of each and every one of you guy. You have all worked so hard to be here today, we are all like one big happy family!" Mr. Shue gives then some words of encouragement.

Jesses is physically on stage performing with this team, but his mind is one something else the whole time. When the last song come to an end Jesse can't run off the stage fast enough. At this point New Directions has gathered back stage.

"Quinn" Jesse runs right up to her. "How are you doing?" he asked, thinking he already knows that answer.

"Fine" she lies to him. Really she is in a lot of pain.

"Don't tell me you are fine, I was worried about you the whole time on stage. Back in the practice room I could see something was not right. I am just upset I didn't ask before I went on stage. I just left you there and for no one else to notice and ask you. So I will ask one more time and I want the truth. How are you doing?"

"Not good not good at all I am in a lot of pain"

"What hurts ... wait you're not in labour are you?"

Quinn nods "I think I might be"

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to let my team down, I want to go on stage with them and perform" she lets him know, and then whines in pain.

"Well, I am not letting you go on stage in so much pain we are going to the hospital now. I will let Mr. Shue know we are going then I am taking you."

"Wait what about my solo?" she says grabbing his arm before he could go tell Mr. Shue.

"Someone else must know it and can fill your shoes. I can't let you be in so much pain. It hurts my heart to see you like this" he tells her as she almost falls over in so much pain.

"Ok" she says giving in.

"Mr. Shue..."

"Yes Jesse?"

"I have to get Quinn to the hospital, can someone else do her solo"

"why, is she alright?"

"Do you think I would be taking her to the hospital if she was?" he snaps

Mr. Shue just looks at Jesse with a black stare. Jesse then yells at Mr. Shue "She is having the baby" after he looks around thankful no one else heard him.

"ok go we will be ok without her, will come..." Shue didn't get a chance to finish before Jesse was off with Quinn racing out the door.

- TBC -


	2. Hospital Room

AN – Glad you liked the first Chapter. Hope you guys like this one just as much!

Disclaimer – don't own anything related to Glee

Jesses was driving extremely fast it starts to freak Quinn out. All she wants is to get to the hospital and have the baby; on the way there she is praying they don't get into a car accident. Ten minutes later they arrive and Jesses speeds into a parking spot, and then helps Quinn out of his Range Rover. Getting into the hospital it seems as if Jesse is dragging her, she can hardly keep up with him as he holds onto her arm.

"We need help... my girlfriend is in labour" Jesse Yells as he walks up to the nurses' station.

"Sir, can you calm down we will get her some help, but you have to stay calm." One of the nurses tells Jesse "what is her name and who is her doctor?" the nurse asked him.

"Quinn Fabray, " Jesse shouts

"Calm down" Quinn begs him.

"Take Quinn to room 221 and get her set up I'll let Dr. Mitchell know she is her" The first nurse tells another.

"Hi I am Kendra and I will be your nurse while I am on this shift" Kendra tells Quinn and Jesse. "How Far along are you Quinn?"

"I am 39 weeks" Quinn tells her

"That's good ... is this your first child?"

"Yes" Quinn replies. The pain starts to shoot through her body. "I need my mom" she yells at Jesse. He is kind of shocked to hear that because her mom has not been around for months. He has never even met her.

"Are you sure you want her?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I want my mom" Quinn kind of half yells at the same time trying not to cry.

"Ok, I will call her for you; I'll leave you with the Kendra and be back in 5. Can you hold on that long?"

"Go please call now, I want her now."

"Going..."

Jesse steps outside the hospital to call Judy on his iphone.

"Judy Fabray!" She answers

"Hi, it Jesse St. James... You don't know me, but I am with Quinn at the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"She is having her baby and wants you to come down here and be with her." Jesse tells Judy

"I will be their ASAP" she lets Jesse know and hang up the phone without saying goodbye. Then Jesse runs back to Quinn's bedside just as Dr. Mitchell walks into room.

"Hi, I am Dr. Mitchell" she informs them "Dr. Chang is out with the flu so I have been taking over his patients while he is sick. Now let's check and see how far along you are"

Jesse grabs Quinn hand as another contraction hits her. Then the doctor start to check Quinn

"you are 3 centimetres along and your water has yet to be broken. I am going to leave it for now and see if it breaks on its own. I will be back in an hour to check you again. If your water has yet to break, I'll break it for you." Dr. Mitchell let them know.

"thanks" Quinn tries to make out between contractions.

Another contraction starts to come on this one stronger then the last. "This hurts so much I want it to just all be over" she yells at Jesse.

"Just breathe, deep breaths in, out" he tries to sooth her.

"Is my mom coming" Quinn asked after the concretion was over.

"She said that she would get here ASAP"

"That's good because I really want my mom" Quinn cries.

"I know" Jesses says as he starts to rub her back, trying to make Quinn more comfortable.

Judy would have never thought she could drive so fast. She now arrives at the hospital racing into find Quinn.

"I am looking for Quinn Fabray" Judy yells at the nurses' station.

"Room 221" the nurse at the desk tells her and Judy is off running down the hall.

"Quinn!" she says as she is entering the room.

"Mom!" Quinn says as another concretion hits her

"Just breathe" Jesse tells her still rubbing her back

"Mom I need you" Quinn says between breathes

"I am right her dear. I am not going anywhere." Judy says as she walks over to Quinn bedside and holds her hand. After the concretion is over Judy addresses Jesse "Thank you for being here for Quinn, but I am here now so you don't have to stay."

Jesse starts to walk towards the door and says "Ok I'll let you..." He didn't get a chance to finish, Quinn interrupts him "Wait! I need Jesse here. Mom you can't just come in and kick him out. He has been here with me for the past month and today he was the only one who could see how much pain I was in. He cares for me mom. I love Jesse more than I have ever loved anything on this earth. He is my rock. If he leaves me I don't really know if I can get through this. So Jesse if you would please stay with me I need you." She looks over at Jesse.

Jesse walks over to Quinn bedside and starts to hold her hand "thanks for those words, it means a lot to me that you feel that way." He whispers to her before giving Quinn and kiss on the head.

"I meant everything I said, you are my rock. You are the only thing that has been constant in my life for the past month." She tells him.

Almost an hour later Dr. Mitchell comes back into the room. "How are you feeling Quinn?"

"I am in so much pain I just want this to be over." Quinn replies.

"Ok, Well I am going to check you and break your water." Dr. Mitchell let them know. "You are still 3 centimetres. Now I will break the water... Ok all done. The contractions are going to start coming on stronger and more frequent. Let me know if you need anything." The doctor informs Quinn.

"Ok I will." Quinn says trying to have a brave face on. After the doctor leave the room Quinn looks up at her mom and asks "why is this taking so long?" then a contraction comes on the strongest she has felt all day. "help" she screams "Make it stop!"

"Just breathe" Jesse and Judy both tell Quinn.

"This hurts to much I need medication." Quinn yells at them.

"I'll go get the doctor" Jesse says

"No I'll go stay with Quinn" Judy tells Jesse and before he can protest she is out the door and down the hall. "I'm looking for Dr. Mitchell" she asked one of the nurses.

"I'll get her for you... what room should she come to?" The nurse asked

"Quinn Fabray." Judy said and heads back to her daughter bedside.

"Where is the doctor..." Quinn yells as Judy comes into the room.

"One of the nurses is getting her for you" Judy tells Quinn in her most loving voice.

A few minutes pass by, but for Quinn it feels like forever. Then Dr. Mitchell walks into the room.

"What can I do for you Quinn?" Dr. Mitchell asks.

"I need medication, this pain is too much." She tells the doctor as another contraction come on.

"I can't give you anything right now. I have to wait till you are 5 centimetres and the contractions are 5 minute apart. I will come back in a bit and check then maybe I can give you medication." Dr. Mitchell informs Quinn.

Quinn looks like she is about to cry, she just wants this all to be over. Jesse can barely look at her face. He doesn't want Quinn to know that he is going to cry. He doesn't like seeing Quinn hurt so much. He wishes he could take all the pain away from her.

Another hours passes by. A few times it seems like Quinn is going to rip someone's head off. She can't stand being in labour anymore. She cries for this to be over. Judy and Jesse both look at each other hoping that next time Dr. Mitchell comes in the room she will say that Quinn can get some medication, just as they have this thought the doctor walks into the room.

"Hi Quinn let's see how you are doing" the doctor says

"How am I doing... I am in so much pain so make it stop now please" Quinn begs.

"Ok well it looks like from the monitor your contractions have picked up"

"Yes" Quinn says as another one comes on "Make them stop!" she yells

"You have to breathe Quinn" the doctor tells her. After it stops Dr. Mitchell check to see how far along she is. "You are now 5 Centimetres dilated"

"Can I have the medication now?" she asked the doctor

"I will call for an anaesthesiologist to come and give you an epidural." Dr. Mitchell informs Quinn.

"Hurry!" Quinn cries out when another contraction hits her. This one makes her start to cry. She wants all the pain to go.

It doesn't seem like the anaesthesiologist can come fast enough for Quinn.

"Hi, I am going to be giving you your epidural now Quinn." The anaesthesiologist informs "I am going to need to sit up so I can put in the epidural in your back."

Jesse and the doctor both help Quinn to sit up. Judy stands back as to not get in the way.

"Now I am going to ask to lean forward and to hold onto him for me." The doctor says referring to Jesse. Quinn grabs both of Jesse arms and leans her head on his chest, then the anaesthesiologist puts in the epidural. "Ok we are all down, now you can lye back down. I want you to get some rest while you can ok."

"Ok I will try" Quinn tells the doctor. After the anaesthesiologist leaves Dr. Mitchell comes back in to see Quinn.

"How do you feel now?" she asked

"Better" Quinn replies.

"That's good, now I think you should get some rest. I will be back later to check you." Dr. Mitchell tells them before leaving the room.

"You are doing great Quinn" Judy tells her daughter while holding her hand.

"I am so proud of you" Jesse tells Quinn. "I could never be as brave as you have been through this entire thing. Please close your eyes ... we will both be here when you walk up."

"Ok I will" Quinn says as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Jesse and Judy are not in a room full of silence when Judy specks up. "Jesse can I say something?"

"What is it?" he asks back.

"I think you are the most wonderful man that Quinn has brought home in her life. She has had a lot of boy chasing after her, Finn being longest boyfriend. But you are different from the rest. You don't want to be with Quinn because she is popular. I can see it in your eyes, you care for Quinn. I don't think any of the other boys could be as strong as you have been. I've seen it in your eyes you want to cry because you feel bad for Quinn, but at the same time you are holding it in and being brave for her. I don't know how to thank you enough. She really needs stability in her life and now she has it because of you."

"Thanks" is all he can say before he starts to cry.

"Everything is going to be ok; I know it is ok to cry. You can let it all out; I won't tell Quinn it will be our little secret." Judy tries to console Jesse.

"You are being so nice and you don't even know me that much." He says

"I like to think I am a good judge of character." She tells him. "Can I ask you something? I really value your opinion right now because you are the closes person to Quinn."

"Yes, what is it?" Jesse asked her.

"If I was to ask Quinn to come back home with the baby do you think she would?"

"What does her father think of this?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"He is not in the picture anymore. I have been begging him for the past 5 months to let Quinn come home and each day he has said no. I got so pissed at him that I kicked him out of the house. Then a few days later I find out he was cheating on me. I confronted him and he told me it was true. So the next day I filed for divorce. I have been working up the courage for 2 week to ask Quinn home. Then she makes the first move. I don't know if I should say something or wait to see what she wants."

"I think Quinn would want to at least talk about this. When she wakes up you guys should talk." Jesse replies to her.

"ok, ya your right talking is a good next step on my part." Judy says.

Quinn sleeps a little longer before she wakes up to see Jesse and her mom both watching her.

"What's going on, why you are looking at me like that?" she asked them.

"You are just really cute when you sleep" Jesse replies to her.

"Quinn, can we talk?"

"I will leave to you alone so you can have some alone time." Jesse says before Quinn answers her mom. Judy notice the look on Quinn's face that says Jesse can't go.

"Jesse you can stay while I talk with her. You are practically family now. You are Quinn rock and that means you will be around for a long time in our lives so I want you to stay while I talk with Quinn."

Quinn lips "thank you" to her mom. "Yes mom we can talk what is it?" Quinn asked

"I want to know if you and you baby want to come home with me." Judy asked.

"I don't know, what does daddy say about this?" Quinn questioned.

"I will tell you what I told Jesse. You father is not in the picture anymore. I have been begging him for the past 5 months to let you come home and each day he has said no. I got so pissed at him that I kicked him out of the house. Then a few days later I find out he was cheating on me. I confronted him and he told me it was true. So the next day I filed for divorce. I have been working up the courage for 2 week to ask you to come home. Then you make the first move. I just hope you can find it in your heart to come back home. You can keep the baby, I will always be there to help you and I am sure Jesse will be there for the two of you as well."

"Yes I will be over so much you will get sick of me" Jesse tells her.

"I would love nothing less than to come on with Elizabeth and raise her with you mom. I have been dreaming about this for the past few months. I don't know how Noah is going to take this, but it is what I want." Quinn tells her mom and Jesse

Judy goes over in a big hug and tells Quinn how happy she is that she is going to come back home. "I will have the nursery set up before you make it out of the hospital" she lets Quinn know.

Smiles are plastered on the faces of everyone in the room. It has become one of the best days for Quinn. She now has her mother back in her life and Jesse is proving to be the biggest rock she has ever known to exist and he has become her hero.

Meanwhile this has all been going on New Directions has been over at the theatre.

"Tina, can I talk to you?" Mr. Shue asked

"Yes, what is it?" she said

"You have to do Quinn Solo"

"Ok I will shine for her, but why is she not doing it?"

"We will talk about this later go on stag now and sing your heart out." Shue tells her pushing Tina towards the stage.

After the performance is over the team runs off stage over to Mr. Shue as fast as they can.

"Now tell me where Quinn is and why she was not stage with us." Tina shouts at their teacher.

"She is in the hospital, having the baby" He tells them

"And I am not there with her" Noah screams

"Finn hold onto him before he run off" Shue tells him.

"Who is with her now... it is none of us, we are all her." Rachel stated

"Jesse is with her now at the hospital" they are informed by Will

"Jesse St. James that tool" Noah says as he tries to get away from Finns grip.

"Calm down Noah." Will tells him.

"I have to get to that hospital and be with Quinn now let me go!" Noah yells.

"No one is going anywhere that is not what wanted." Will tells everyone "she wants us to stay her perform and then wait to find out if glee club placed. So we are staying here all of us."

"you don't need us all her to wait " Noah informs Will.

"That is Quinn's wish so we are going to follow it; I am the teacher so you are going to listen to me Noah and stay put." Will says trying to stay calm.

"Jesse, why Jesse anyone but Jesse; she had to be at the hospital with him now having my baby and I can't see her" Noah cries out.

"You will see her soon enough, it is almost time to find out the results of this competition and then you are free to go." Finn says trying to make his best friend feel better.

"Will all the teams file on stage" a voice comes over the PA system.

"This is it we find out if we beat Jesse St. tool" Noah says as they file on stage.

"Be nice Noah" Rachel tells him.

"I would like to thank all the teams for performing at their best today. Now let's get down to the winner of this competition. The winning team goes on to Nationals and represents Ohio." The MC Tells everyone at the theatre. "2010 Regional's champion is Vocal Adrenalin."

Vocal Adrenalin is screaming with so much excitement. They are now four time Regional champions. Noah run off the stage, everyone else on the team watches him leave. It looks like Rachel is going to go after him, but Finn tells her to just let him go we can meet him at the hospital.

It seems when Quinn is labour everyone drives faster. Noah can't seem to slow down to the speed limit, all he wants is to be in that hospital room with Quinn. When he arrives at the hospital he just leaves his truck in a no parking zone not caring that it will probably be towed away.

When he gets inside he yells "Where can I find Quinn Fabray I am the baby daddy" at the nurses' station on the Labour and Delivery floor.

"Room 221" The nurse at the desk tells him. "Kendra will show you the way."

"Right in here" She tells him after they walked down the hall a bit.

"Jesse St. James!" Noah yells as he comes into the room

"Noah calm down" Jesse tells him.

"How can I be calm knowing a jerk like you is in the hospital room of the girl having my baby?"

"Yes, she is having your baby but is not your girl." Jesse yells back.

"Stop all this yelling" Quinn speaks up.

"shhhhhhh it will be ok" Judy whispers to her.

"I would just like to say at least I have been here when no one else was." Jesse tells Noah.

"If Quinn had told me she was in labour I would have been with her" Noah yells back.

"She wanted nothing better than to be on that stage with her team today. It took all of my will to convince her to forget the performance and come here today." Jesse spat back.

"So you're the reason Quinn missed the show today." Noah Screamed at Jesse

"Ya I made her go into labour, right" Jesses said with Sarcasm.

"Stop all this yelling" Quinn says again, this time Jesse walks over to the bed.

" I am sorry for the yelling Quinn" Jesse tells her now holding Quinn's hand.

"Noah, listen to me now. You have know right coming into my room and kicking people out no matter how much you might hate them. I might as well tell you now rather than later. Jesse and I have been going out for the past few weeks. I love him more than life itself. He has always been there for me, he is my rock. I can't say the same for anyone else, especially not you. Today when we were at the theatre I went to talk with Jesse before the show and then the whole time on stage he was thinking about me because he was worried about how I was feeling. Right after he came off stage he ran over to me and asked me how I was doing. He cared about me; I can't really say that about any of my teammates. They were all caught up in their own thought and that includes you. He was the only one who took time to ask and I am so grateful for that. He is staying her and if you want to stay here too then be nice." Monitors start to make beeping sound and the Kendra, Quinn's nurse runs in.

"Quinn you have to calm down. This undue stress is not good for the baby. Please stay calm for the baby. Whoever made her stress levels go up better stop. I am thinking it was you Noah because she was fine before you got here. So I am warning you, be nice or I will have no other choice but to kick you out." She tells everyone, will she mostly directs it towards Noah.

"Noah I am going ask you to go walk it off, you can find out if everyone is here. Come back if and only if you can stay calm" Quinn orders him.

"Fine I will go" Noah says still not liking the idea that Jesse is taking care of her.

"It's going to be ok Quinn" Jesse says starting to give a back rub when Kendra has an idea.

"I will be right back ok" Kendra asks

"Ya that fine" Quinn says back

"Is room 227 open" Kendra asked Dr. Mitchell

"Yes, why are you asking me?" Dr. Mitchell replies

"I want to move Quinn to that room. I have an idea to help her with her stress levels druing labour. When I get her settled then you check her again."

"Ok sure, just page me when you are ready"

Then Kendra goes back into Quinn room and hand Jesse a pair of scrubs. "Put these on then I am moving Quinn to another room."

"ok" Jesse says kind of puzzled.

"Quinn I am going to be taking you to a room down the hall" Kendra tells her.

"Is something wrong with Quinn or the baby?" Judy asked

"No they are both fine." Kendra assures Judy

"Then why are you moving her?"

"To make her more comfortable, the idea I have should work."

"Ok then, you are the expert, I will let do what you think is best" Judy says as Kendra unhooks Quinn from the monitors. Just as Quinn is all unhooked Jesse comes out the bathroom dressed in the scrubs.

"You look really nice in those Scrubs, St. J." Quinn tells Jesse with a chuckle in her voice

" I feel pretty good" he says back to her just as Kendra is ready to move Quinn.

"We just have to walk down to the end of the hall room 227" Kendra tells them. Jesse wraps his arms around Quinn as they walk down to the new room. This room is much bigger and the bed is twice the size of the one she was in back down the hall.

"Ok Jesse hop into the best first and spread you legs open please" Kendra tells him. He was kind of puzzled about what was going on, but did as he was told. Once he was in the bed Kendra told Quinn "ok you can get into the bed and lay between his legs." Next Kendra hooked Quinn back to all the monitors.

"How is this supposed to help?" Jesse asked making sure he was doing everything right.

"If you sit with her, message her back and make sure she stays calm, mostly just hold her, it will help her to stay relaxed and bring less stress to her and the baby." Kendra tells them.

"Thanks I am sure his caring touch will relax Quinn" Judy tell Kendra

"Ok, I am going to see if Noah need help finding your new room, I'll have Dr. Mitchell come in and check you when she is free." Kendra says before leaving.

Dr. Mitchell comes to check Quinn and see how far along she is. "Hi, how are you feeling Quinn? You seem really relaxed in this room. Not so tense. "

"I am much better now thank you." Quinn tells her.

"I am just going to see how far along you are now ok" Dr. Mitchell tells her

"Ok, I hope it is going to be soon"

"You are eight centimetres, it should not be that long maybe another hour or so" Dr. Mitchell tells her. "but your epidural is going to have to be taken out soon because we need you to feel the pressure so you know when to push ... I will come back in a bit and remove it for you." She goes on before leaving. Just as she walks out the door Kendra comes back with Noah. He does not like what he sees, Quinn and Jesse in bed together. This time he decides to keep his thought to himself because he does not want to be kicked out of the room.

They don't notice him at first and Quinn tells Jesse "well I guess I could only be pain free for so long."

"Well the next set of pain will be worth it because that is when Elizabeth will be born" Jesse tell her back

"Elizabeth? I thought her name was going to be Beth" Noah speaks up. That is when the rest of the room sees that he has entered.

"Well Noah, I have decided that Elizabeth is going to be her name after my mom's mom, my grandma. You can still call her Beth, like a nickname. Please don't get mad at me." Quinn tells him.

"What other decisions have you made without me Q" Noah asks

"Well I am moving back in with my mom and Elizabeth is going to live with us." She tells he

"That is great! I will be able to see her whenever right?" he asks  
"You can come over and see her anytime except in the middle of the night when we are all trying to sleep, during the day only." Quinn tells Noah

"No sleepovers" Noah gives the sad face.

"No Sleepovers, I have boyfriend not looking for another, you just be there as her dad."

Jesse is happy to hear that and kisses the top of her head.

They have some nice conversation for the next couple of hours or so. Noah, sometime during the conversation remembers to tell Jesse that his team has won at regional's today and will be going to nationals. He is only half happy about that because he knows Quinn's team had to lose. He is also sad about that because he knows most of his time will filled with practice.

Dr. Mitchell en enters the room now to see if Quinn is ready to deliver. The doctor checks her and says she is so close we just need to remove the epidural.

"Once you feel like you need to push it will be time to go. I will ask Jesse to pull back and hold her legs though each contraction so there is more space for the baby." Dr. Mitchell told him. Jesse just nods and smiles at the doctor in return.

"Ok a contraction is coming on strong I need to push now!" Quinn yells

"Ok bare down and push" Dr. Mitchell tells her

"1, 2, 3...8, 9, 10" Jesse whispers to her. Then Quinn let out a breathe

"Again" Dr. Mitchell tells her

"You are doing great" Noah says to Quinn

"Shut the Hell up Noah, you did this to me you a fuckin' did this to me, you have no right to talk." Quinn yells right before she has to push again.

"You are doing amazing": Jesse says holding Quinn through each push

"Why can he talk to you?" Noah asked

"Cuz he didn't put me in this much pain you did" She yells

"Get ready to push again ... a really big one this time Quinn" Kendra tells her

"Now!" Dr. Mitchell tells her

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 breathe Quinn" Jesse tells her

This goes on for three hours and finally Elizabeth Marie Fabray-Puckerman is born at 5:15pm May 28/2010. She is 8 lbs 4oz and 20inch. She is perfectly healthy and everyone in the room is happy. Noah is the first one to hold his daughter. Quinn allows him to show her off to the rest of their friends. This gives Jesse and Judy some alone time with Quinn.

"You did great today my dear" Judy tells her daughter.

"She is right you know, no one could of been as strong as you where." Jesse says to Quinn and then smiles at Judy. He was still sitting beings Quinn.

When Kendra came back into the room she had the two of them get off the bed and sit in a nearby chair for a few minutes while the bed sheets where changed. After they go back into the big hospital bed this time lying beside each other they cuddle close.

"I love you with everything I have inside me Quinn, I just wanted to let you know that" Jesse looks at Quinn while he told her that.

"I love you to Jesse, I am glad you were with me today. I don't know how I would have gotten through all the pain without you. I would like to say I am never letting you go, even when you do leave for collage you will be my rock. We will make this work because we love each other more than anyone can love anything." She confesses to him.

"I sure hope so because if we break up my world will be nothing" Jesse replies. Judy sits in a nearby chair taking all this in smiling because she finally knows her daughter is truly happy.

Just then Noah walks back in with Elizabeth. "Here she is, I told you mommy wasn't that far away." He said to his daughter "ready to hold her mom." Noah says to Quinn

"Yes I am." She replies, getting comfortable nestled into the arms of Jesse. Once Quinn was holding her daughter Noah steps back to take in the day's events.

-TBC-


	3. Nursery

AN – glad everyone likes this story; sorry it has taken so long to update.

Been away for a while so didn't get a chance to post anything.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything related to glee

Elizabeth aka Beth has now been in this world for a couple of hours. Quinn is holding her while sitting with Jesse in bed. Noah and Judy are look at the three of them from both sides of the bed. Everyone seem very happy, they can't stop smiling.

The look on Quinn's face says that she is getting really sleepy.

"Quinn you look really tired" Noah says to her. "Can I take Beth while you close your eyes and get some rest?" Quinn nods and passes her daughter over to Noah. Just as she starts to move and lie down Jesse removes himself from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked shocked he would want to get out of bed.

"I have to use the restroom; I will be back in a second." Jesse lets her know. Then he walks over pulling Judy to the side and says to her "I think while she is resting we should go and make some plans to get the nursery done. We don't really know how long she will be in the hospital for."

"How are we going to get out of here without her getting mad at us?" Judy asks Jesse back.

"Leave it up to me and I will get us a free pass to leave." He tells her back.

"Quinn" Jesse says trying to get Quinn's attention

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom" She says back

"I have something to tell you... your mom and I have to leave for a couple of hours. We need to run some errands before you leave this hospital." Jesse tells her.

"You guys have to go tonight?" She questions back.

"Yes, we don't know how long you are going to be in the hospital and we want everything perfect for your home coming" he says to her and walks up beside her. Then he grabs her hand. "We will only be a couple of hours and I am sure Noah will stay here with you and Elizabeth till we come back."

"Yes, I am not going anywhere; you will not be left her alone" Noah speaks up.

"Thanks Noah, we will be back as soon as possible" Jesse tells the both of them and before leaving he gives her a big kiss on the lips.

"Save it for when I am not in the room" Noah says with a gross look on his face.

"Sorry" Quinn says after breaking away from Jesse's lips.

"We won't be long" Judy tells her daughter and Noah as Jesse and her head towards the door.

"Told you I can convince her" Jesse brags to Judy as they walk down the hall "I want to stop at the nurses' station and ask how long Quinn has to stay in the hospital. I want to see how much time we have to put into the creating of the nursery. I have some plans but it will all depend on when she is coming home. I want to ask my friend Kevin's mom if she can help."

"Ok, I will trust you. You know Quinn well from what I can see." Judy replies back.

When they reached the desk Jesse says "excuse me I would like some information about a patient."

Kendra turns around surprised by who she sees "Jesse what can I do for you?" she asked him.

"I want to know how long Quinn has to stay in the hospital."

"She will have to stay at least till Tuesday morning." Kendra informs them.

"Ok thank" Jesse replies, then Judy and he leave toward the hospital exit.

"So we have two full days to put towards the nursery, which should give Mrs. Carson enough time I hope. She is the best." Jesse tells Judy when they reach the car.

"We have to make sure that this is the best nursery we have ever seen" Judy responds.

"That shouldn't be hard I haven't seen very many." Jesse jokes and then starts to laugh

"This is not funny" Judy now how a scowl on her face "my granddaughter only deserves the best room time will allow."

"Ok, I will call her now and see if she can meet us at your house." Jesse pulls out his phone and starts to dial the number

"Hello Jesse" Kevin said after picking up the phone. "What is making you call so late?" He asked.

"Can I please talk to your mom Kevin?" Jesse asks

"Sure, but is something wrong?" Kevin said with worry in his voice

"No, I just need to ask your mom a favour" Jesse assured him.

"MOM phones for you, it's Jesse." Kevin yells

"Coming" Mrs. Carson yells back.

"Hello Jesse, what can I do for you at this time of night" Mrs. Carson said when she pick up the phone.

"I would like to say that Quinn had her baby today and she is moving back in with her mom." Jesse tells her.

"That is wonderful, but how do I fit in to this?" she questions

"Well the baby is also coming home to stay, Quinn as decided to keep her. With that you know that a baby is going to need a place to sleep and I was wondering if you could do the nursery for us. I would pay whatever it cost."

"I would love to make the nursery. I have so many ideas flooding my brain. When I met Quinn I wished she would keep the baby just so I could do the nursery. I know selfish of me." Mrs. Carson replies.

"Thanks, can you meet us now and we can go over plans and talk details?" Jesse asks hoping it was not to late in the day.

"Sure, should I come to the hospital?" she inquires

"No we are on our way to Quinn's house now so meet us there, 888 Hollyville Way"

"Ok, I will be there in half an hour." She replies and hangs up the phone.

"What did she say?" Judy asks when she see Jesse put down his phone.

"She is going to meet us at your house in half an hour to go over plans and details" Jesse answers.

"That's wonderful!" Judy exclaims

Half an Hour Later at Quinn's house a knock came to the door "I got it" Jesse yelles as went over to the door.

"Hi" Mrs. Carson said as she entered the house.

"Nice of you to come on such short notice Mrs. Carson, I know it is late"

"Now Jesse how many times have I told you to call me Caroline"

"Lots of times" Jesse Replied

"Hi there you must be Mrs. Carson" Judy said as she walked into the front entrance.

"It's Caroline" Jesse corrected her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Caroline, as you might have guessed already I am Quinn's mom Judy."

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you from Quinn" Caroline says

"Well I am sure I was see as not nice" Judy response

"They were not all that bad; she had some nice things to say about you."

"So, girls should we get started on planning the nursery ... we only have a limited time to work on it before she gets home." Jesse interrupts

"Yes, would you show me to the room please and by the way when is Quinn and the baby due home." Caroline asked.

"She will be home as early as Tuesday morning. They nurse said that everything looks good that is when they can be released." Judy informs her as they enter the bare room."Well here is room we are going to use" Judy goes on.

"It is a nice size, I could do a lot of different things" Caroline tells them. "What are some ideas that you both have?"

"Well I should inform you that I have already purchased a crib and a change table/ dress combo." Judy tells Caroline.

"That's good one less thing for me to worry about." Caroline says.

For the next few hours they talk about what everyone wants to for this nursery.

"Well I should be going, I will draw up some plans and get started first thing tomorrow on the room" Caroline says

"Well here is a key to the house. We will probably be at the hospital when you come over tomorrow so you can use this key to let yourself in." Judy hands here the key as they make there way back to the door.

" thank you, I will try not to let you down with the final product. By the way Jesse Monday night I am going to need you and Kevin to help put the furniture together for me." Caroline says

"Sure I would love to help, then I can tell Q I had a hand in her daughters room." Jesse replies with big grin on his face.

"You are so cute when you talk about Quinn." Caroline says patting Jesse's head. "I will text you Monday and let you know when I need your help , then you can try and get away from the hospital a bit. One other favour, tomorrow can you get me a picture of Quinn and Elizabeth."

"Yes and I will send it to your phone for you" Jesse replies

"Thanks I will see ya later" Caroline says as she leave the house

"Well, that went really well. I can't wait to see the end result." Judy says as she turns towards Jesse a tear coming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Jesse asks as he wipes the tear from her face.

"I am just so happy everything that has happened today as been amazing and you, you are an amazing boyfriend to Quinn is the luckiest girl to have someone as great as you in her life. I am not just saying that, it is the true I swear on my life and god." Judy responds

"Stop it you are being way to nice I am going to start tearing up." Jesse says trying to hold back from crying too. "Well, we better get aback to the hospital before Quinn things we forgot about her." He continues.

Then they walk out the door and start to head over toward the hospital.

"Wait I want to stop at the florist on 5th just a few block from the hospital I don't want to come back empty handed" Jesse says

"There you go again being really sweet." Judy says pulling into the parking lot.

"I will be right back give me 10 minutes ok."

"Yes take your time I will wait here and listen to the radio." She says

After no more than 10 minutes Jesse enters the car with a bouquet of lilies and a little pink teddy.

"You got lilies, now I know that you really like Quinn, getting her, her favourite flower. But what's with the teddy" Judy asked

"Teddy is for Beth, I thought she might like something knowing mommy is getting flowers." Jesse responsed, saying everything with joy and a really big smile. A smile that hasn't seemed to leave his face since Quinn defended him against her mom when she first came to the hospital.

"You are the best Boyfriend; Quinn has never had someone who was going to even think of treating her well. You are one of a kind." Judy says leaving the florist heading east towards the hospital, arriving in less than 5 minutes. Then they walk up to the room. Quinn has just woken up a little bit earlier.

"Knock, Knock" Jesse says has he opens the door and comes in the room.

"Your back! Quinn squeals with excitement.

"Shhhh you don't want Beth to wake up" Noah says

"These are for you" Jesse says handing her the flowers

"lilies, you are the best" Jesse starts to blush

"It's nothing!"

"It means the world to me" Quinn says.


	4. Visiting

AN – **Bold Words are from people on the other end of the phone line not in the same room.**

The sun was coming into the hospital room around 8:00 am the next morning and Beth started to stir in bassinet. Jesse starts to get out of bed to check on her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked half asleep.

"Beth is awake I am going to check on her go back to sleep." Jesse tells her. Judy is asleep on the chair across the room.

"Hi there Beth, its your Uncle Jesse." Jesse says in a low voice as he picks her up. Beth continues to cry so Jesse decides to start rocking her and then begins to sing._  
_

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  


As Jesse was singing Judy awoke and sat there ever so quite. She wanted to take it all in. Watching and listening as Jesse sang to her crying granddaughter.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

By the time Jesse was done signing the song Beth had fallen back to sleep and so did Quinn.

Judy got up from her chair and came to put an arm around Jesse. He looks over his shoulder but says nothing. They stand there in silence for a bit.

Then Judy speaks up "watching you with my granddaughter brings all these emotions back. It reminds me of when Quinn was a baby."

"All I want to do is help Quinn; she is going to need it." Jesse says has Quinn's phone goes off. "Can you take her, I should get Quinn's phone before it wake her up." He goes on.

"Ya sure!" Jesse carefully passes Beth, then grabs Quinn's bag and get her phone out.

"Quinn's phone Jesse St. James speaking, how may I help you?" He says into the phone

" **Jesse St**. **James what are you doing with Quinn's phone?" is shouted at him. **

" I didn't want to wake her so I did the noble thing and answered it for her." Jesse says back "By the way Mercedes what can I do for you?"

" **Me and the** **others wanted to know if we could come by and see them today?" She tells him. "Oh and another thing why are you with Quinn this early in the morning it is not like you are anything special."**

"You and the others can come by later on this afternoon as for why I am her with Quinn that is up to her to tell you so ya you will have to wait till you come and see her then you may ask." Jesse replies

"**Are you going to be there?" Mercedes asks**

" That is up to her**, **if she wants alone time with her friends I will leave otherwise I am going to stay with her." He tells her kind of getting annoyed with all the questions.

" **Whatever, just tell Quinn we will all stop by later today." She is not impressed to her Jesse.**

" I will do, you have yourself a good day and I will talk to ya later." Jesse says

" **Don't count on it" she says **

" Whatyou having a good day or talking to me later." Jesse says with sarcasm

"**Talking to you."**

"Well I'll let **y**ou think whatever.

"**Goodbye Jesse" Mercedes says in an unpleasant tone and hangs up. **

"Who was that?" Judy asked as Jesse got off the phone.

"It was Mercedes, she wanted to know if they guys could come visit today." Jesse replies

"What did you say" Judy questioned

"I told her it was fine if she and the others came by this afternoon." he told her.

Judy sits down still holding Beth in her arms. Jesse starts to pace the room.

"Slow down you are going to were a hole in the floor" Judy tells him

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind" he replies

"What is it, you can tell me" she says.

"Well, I was thinking about Quinn. I was hoping that she will like the nursery we are having made for her." He tell Quinn's mom

"I am sure whatever Caroline comes up with Quinn will love it. I know she will because you went to the effort to get Caroline to design the room and she is the best designer in all of this side of the state." Judy tries to make Jesse feel better.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better" He says

"Here you should sit down for a bit you need to rest, I'll but Beth back in her bassinet and run out to get us all food I know Quinn will be hungry when she wakes up and you have not eaten since last night. I don't want you to faint and end up in one of these hospital beds. One kid in the hospital is enough for me to handle." Judy says

"Yes Mother" He says with sarcasm "I feel like one of your kids!"

"Well if you hang around enough I am going to treat you like I would my own child."

"Well at least that makes me feel wanted."

"I am glad. By the way what are your plans for the summer?" Judy asks

"Well besides being at your house all the time not too much. My parents are vacationing in Spain for the summer they won't be back till October, long after I am gone to UCLA." He tells her.

"Well then you are coming to stay with us. We could always use an extra set of hand helping with Beth and I know you are going to be staying over till the wee hours of the night so I might as well let you stay, you'll even have your own room. Plus no one should stay at a house alone all summer especially not when it is their last summer in town before going off to college." Judy says to him

"Well I don't know what to say" Jesse replies

"Say yes!" Judy says with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice

"Of course yes I would love to!" Jesse says with joy in his voice. "One thing I ask."

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to tell Quinn. I want it to be a surprise when Quinn gets out of the hospital."

"I can do that" Judy tells him "Ok, now I am going to go and get us all some food."

Judy walk out into the hall and pulls her phone out. By the time she reached the door of the hospital exit she had dialled the number.

"**Hi, Caroline speaking, how can I help you?" Caroline says when she answered her phone**

"Caroline, Hi it is Judy, Quinn's mom." Judy says

"**Hi what do I owe this phone call to are you checking up on me?" Caroline asked half joking.**

"Well I want to ask how thing are going, but that is not the main reason why I am calling. I want to say that Jesse is going to be moving in for the summer." Judy says

"**Well that is nice, but I still don't understand why you call." Caroline replies**

"Well you know that room across the hall from the bathroom, I was wondering if you could do something with it so Jesse feel like he belongs to the family." Judy tells her.

" **Sure I think I can do something with that. All it need is some paint a few accessories and new manly bedding. I am sure I can come up with something before you can say Christmas 5 times fast." Caroline replies.**

"Thanks, also can you keep it a secret I want it to be a surprise. Monday night I want to show him. I want him to see it before Quinn comes home. Thought since he is going to be home helping with the furniture for the nursery you could show it to him then." Judy says

"**That can work for me. Well if I am going to get this all done in a two days I better get back to work I will talk to ya later." Caroline inform Judy**

" Ok I'll let you go bye" Judy replies

"**Bye" and with that both Caroline and Judy hang up the phone. **

Then Judy head off to get the gang some food. She is sure that Quinn will be waking up soon and knows she will be looking for something to eat. She mustn't be long doesn't want Quinn to end up eating hospital food she knows how bad that can taste.

Back in the hospital room Quinn is starting to wake up.

"Had a good sleep there Quinn" Jesse asks when he see her waking up.

"Ya, it was really nice" She tells him. "Could I see Beth now please?"

"Sure I will bring her over for you." He says. Then Jesse gets Beth from the Bassinet and come over to the bed.

"Are you ready mom?" He asks her.

"yes" Quinn replies back. Then Jesse carefully lays Beth in Quinn's arms.

After a few seconds Jesse has an idea and goes to Quinn's bag. From the bag her grabs a camera.

"Smile over here" He says and snaps a picture as Kendra there nurse walks in.

"Good Morning" Kendra says when she gets in the room " How is everyone today?"

" Good!" Both Quinn and Jesse say at the same time.

"Jesse pass me the camera and go sit on the bed beside Quinn." Kendra tells him. The Jesse gives her the camera and head to sit beside Quinn.

"On the count of 3 say baby" Kendra say "1,2,3"

"Baby" Quinn and Jesse say right before the camera flashes.

"Perfect" Kendra informs them after seeing the picture on the screen. She then passes the camera back to Jesse.

"Well you look good so I am going to leave to alone, I will be back later to see if you need anything. If something comes up before that have me paged." Kendra tells them heading for the door. Just as she leave Judy is coming back in with food. Jesse jumps off the bed when he notices her hands are full.

"Let me help you there mom" Jesse says taking some of the food form her hands.

"Mom!" Quinn says kind of confused by why Jesse would call her mom mom.

"It's nothing, your mom was just reminding me of my mom earlier so I told her from now on I was going to call her mom. If it is a problem for you I will stop." Jesse informs her.

"No I kind of like it, it make me feel like you are really part of my family." Quinn tells her with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks" He says " Oh by the way Mercedes called this morning when you were sleeping. She asked if the guys could come and visit you and Beth. I told them it would be alright if they came this afternoon."

"Great I would love to see them." She says.

"Guy we better eat this food before it gets cold." Judy interrupts them.

" Good Idea I am really hungry anyway." Quinn says.

A few hours go by were they all just hang out together. Then a knock comes to the door.

"Come In" Quinn yells over to the door.

"Hi is this a good time?" Tina asks as she Artie, Mike, and Matt enter the room.

"No this is perfect timing we were just think when you guys would start to visit. Where is everyone else?"

"They are going to stop by later" Mike informs them.

"Can I ask about him?" Mike asks in a whisper as he points over towards Jesse.

"You can, you guys might as well know." Quinn says. "Puck is the only one who knows this. When he came by yesterday to be with me during labour, I kind of just told him. So here is the Quick version of it. Me and Jesse are dating have been for the past month."

"Are you sure about this?" Artie asks.

'I haven't been more sure about anything in my whole entire life. He make me feel so special. I have never been more happy. Jesse is my rock he is the most consent thing in my life. I love him more than all my other boyfriends combine, more than I have loved anything."

"LOVE HIM!" they all say surprise she would feel that strongly.

"yes I am totally madly insanely in love with Jesse St. James." Quinn tells them having the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Well the congratulation are in order there to the both of you" Matt say and pulls Jesse in for a hug.

"Thanks, so does that make you guys less angry at me for what happened with Rachel?"

"Well we still feel bad for Rach but that is in our past, so we are letting it go, you are now official one of use. But if anything happens to Quinn or Beth and Quinn's heart get broken. I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Matt threatens him

"Is that a threat Matt?" Jesse asks

"Think of it as more of a promise. I don't make threats I only make promise. Quinn has been my best friend since kindergarten. We don't hang out that much around school we each have our own group of friends, but we always make time for each other. So I would hate for anything negative to happen. If her heart is broken mine is broken too." Matt tells Jesse.

"You have my word nothing is going to happen to Quinn or Beth. I love her more than any of the girls I have ever known. She is my entire world. Without her I feel there is no reason to live. I would give up going to UCLA and being the lead on Broadway if it meant being with Quinn. I can't see my future without her in it. Last night I was picturing what my life would be like 5 to 10 year from now. Quinn and I are living in New York, we are married. I am now raising Beth as if she as my daughter. We also have at least one more child. But when I try to think about what my life would be like if she was not part of it, well that is just too hard. I don't even thing it is possible because I hope to never let that happen." Jess says with a twinkle in his eye that shows he really means everything he is conveying to the group.

" You really mean that, you can't see a future without Beth and me?" Quinn questioned him.

" With every fibre in my body!" He replies to her.

"Jesse, if I my say something" Artie speaks up.

"shout what is it?" Jesse say

"On behalf of us here today I would like to say we hope to have you as one of our friends for a very very long time. So Welcome to the group." Artie says

"You all agree with that" Jesse says looking around as everyone nods their head.

" Thanks!" he says almost going to cry.

"You guys are amazing. I never thought you guy would feel this good about my relationship with Jesse. I am very pleased you are being so grateful in accepting him as a member of our group. I was thinking it was going to take much more convincing." Quinn says.

" As long as you are happy we are going to make this work. We love you like a member of our family. We are all one big happy and now that Jesse and you are dating he is again a member of our family." Matt tells her.

"Yes family, I want you all to know that as my family you are able to come by and visit me and Beth anytime you like within reason. Oh and remember family members always offers to babysit."

"Trying get us to babysit already so you can have a night out with Jesse and you are not even out of this hospital." Tina says with a chuckle.

"It that a problem?" Quinn asks also giving a chuckle.

" No just thought it was funny" Tina replies.

"Well we better get going we all have homework to get done. I am also sure the others will be by soon so take care of yourself for a few day. Let us know when you get out of the hospital and we will come by your house and visit." Mike says before the gang heads to the door. When they reach the door they turn around and wave goodbye, then they are gone.

"It was nice to see them" Quinn says when they are gone.

"Ya and it went very well. I thought they would of had more negative things to say about us being together." Jesse speaks up.

"Well I am glad they are happy for us." Quinn says then starts to yawn.

"Quinn you should get some rest. When the others come to see you I can wake you. I will take care of Beth if she needs anything just close your eyes please." Jesse says. With that Quinn drifts off to sleep.

Later Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel and Puck come to visit. It goes pretty well. They were all shocked to find out Quinn was now dating Jesse except Puck who already knew. Rachel had a few mean things to say at first but quickly got over them. They didn't stay long but everyone had a good time catching up.

Now Mercedes and Kurt were visiting Quinn and Beth.

" She is so cute!" Kurt says pinching Beth's check. " She looks like you."

"Thanks" Quinn replies. She is sitting on the bed with Beth in her arms Kurt and Mercedes are standing on either side of the bed. Jesse is standing near the wall across from the bed were he can look directly at Quinn and Beth.

"So what have to decided about Beth?" Mercedes asks

" Oh you guys haven't heard yet" Quinn says. Both Mercedes and Kurt shake their heads. "Well, when I am allowed to leave this hospital Beth and I are going to be moving back in with my mom" she pauses look around and then says " Specking of my mom where is she?" looking right at Jesse.

"Your mom had to run some earns and wanted to give you time with your friends. She put me on Quinn and Beth duty, then told me she would be back around supper time with some food." Jesse answers her.

"Quinn and Beth Duty what is that suppose to me I can't take care of myself or my daughter." Quinn says because she is surprised her mom would say something like that.

"Your mom and I both know you are capable of taking care of both yourself and Beth. She just wanted me to get you any thing and everything you need and wanted. Make sure that you are never alone." Jesse informs her.

"Well if you put it like that it doesn't sound too bad." Quinn gives in allowing Jesse to stay on duty.

"Good then." Jesse replies.

" While we are on the subject of Jesse being her I would like to know what gives him reason for being her and I am not taking about him be on duty by order of your mom. I mean before that, yesterday, bringing you to the hospital and then staying after Puck shows up to be with you during delivery?" Mercedes asks.

"You might not like to hear what I am going to say but everyone else knows, so I might as well tell you guys too. Jesse and I are dating we have been for a month." Quinn replies.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Mercedes practically screams at Quinn.

"No I am 100% telling you the truth." Quinn say

"She is." Jesse chimes in.

"no one asked you." Mercedes snarls at him. Then he goes back to being quiet.

"Are you really sure about this? After what happened to Rachel you came home super upset. It seemed as if you took it harder than Rachel herself. You told me that you couldn't believe Jesse would be such a jerk and that you basically hated him. Then I asked you why this affected you so much and that is when you told me you had feels for him. Then you kept saying that you had feels, had feel meaning you no longer did. What changed?" Mercedes asks Quinn.

"I went over to Carmel High to yell and scream at Jesse and we talked. He told his reasoning for everything and that broke it off with Rachel because he liked someone else. Have any idea who that could be. Well you it was me. I know the way he went about things could have been different. He has made up with Rachel and they are now getting along again. I really hope you can find it in yourself to get past whatever problems you have against Jesse because I am hoping to keep him around for a long time." Quinn says Mercedes stays quite for a long time.

"Kurt you haven't said much how do feel about this?" Quinn asks him looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

"I am happy for you. When you said that you a Jesse were dating I could see it in your eyes that you were happy. Jesse listen here I just want to say that if you hurt Quinn the glee club will come after you and this time we will take you down. You would not get off as easy as you did with Rachel. We believe everyone should have a second chance and this is yours. But ya Congratulations are in order." Kurt responds

"Thanks and I wouldn't dare hurt Quinn because if she hurts I hurt." Jesse replies

" So Mercedes are you going to find it in you to forgive him." Quinn asks.

"Well if you are happy I will try my best to start putting the past behind us. I just know how upset he made you and hate to see that again." Mercedes tells her  
"I understand that you are trying to protect me, but I truly feel everything is going to work out and if not I will be upset for a bit and then move on." Quinn says " I am glad that you will at least try that is all I can ask."

Kurt and Mercedes stay around for the next couple of hours. Their visit lasts the longest. It seems that the four of them cover every topic of conversation one could think of. They would of probably stayed longer bit Judy came back with food for Jesse and Quinn. That is when they realised they should be going.

- TBC -


End file.
